rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Charzeon/Episode One: Best Day Ever Summary and Analysis
Hello everyone. My name is Charzeon and this is my first time doing an episode summary/analysis. I will accept any all comments but please do not troll. Thank you. So we kick this season off with the return of the old man...whose luck seems to be about the same when he gets pickpocket by Emerald. By the way; yay Emerald! I've been very interested in this girl since we saw that clip a while back. She is definately very cute despite her love of murdering things. We then get some very nice dialogue between her and Mercury which establishes how long they've been together and perhaps what they have gone through (more on that a bit later). Then they go to Tuckson and after some, I have to admit, conversation that went on a bit too long especially the making fun of the slogan. Though the mention of a Third Crusade is obviously what Cinder has in mind for her grand plan. My theory is that perhaps it is something to do with wiping out 'weak' people so that only the strong may survive to fight the Grimm and makes the species stronger. That's just a guess, of course. Finally, murder happens and the scene moves on. Though I did like Tuckson for the little he was on; his claws were cool by how Wolverine they were like. RIP Tuckson. Next we see the notes of Blake, with the old White Fang symbol and Adam. This clearly shows her longing for the old days of the White Fang and how worried she is for her old partner. I read somewhere that some people think she might be targeted by Cinder for death but I doubt it myself. It was clear that Tuckson knew all about this Third Crusade and was probably going to tell, at least could tell, other people about it while Blake left before the White Fang made whatever deal with Cinder and started to work with Malcolm McDowell. This musing is interrupted by Yang, thus ending this volume's cameo of Adam who we might actually get a real glimpse of in volume three before we are finally introduced to him in volume 6. We also finally get to figure out where all of that food was coming from in the preview. Damn it Nora, I should have known it was you! Then we move onto the preview itself and I'm not going to say too much here as I'm sure many have already talked about it. All I'm gonig to add, if I'm even adding anything at all, is that this hope will probably be foil to whatever sad and depressing stuff we could see later on in the series. And then Weiss gets a pie to the face. I absolutely love this part and its lead up to the epic food fight. Since the implication is that it was actually our icey princess Weiss who starts it! Yang and Nora were perfectly happy exchanging blows by themselves but as soon as Weiss got involved, she had to have immedate revenge which caused her teammates to back her and JNPR had to respond in kind. It's all just so awesome. After some great reaction shots we then see an excited Sun talking to his teammate Neptune. I have to admit that I really liked seeing Sun like this and not just trying to act all cool, though that may have been to try and impress Blake. Still, seeing Sun just pour out his love and admiration for the girls is really nice. Neptune is obviously the new 'cool' guys or more likely he was always the cool guy. They also mention a Scarlet and at first I thought they were talking about Velvet but soon realize that they were just talking about another teammate. Also, gotta love Jaune getting thrown at the window by someone. The two then enter the cafeteria just as all hell is about to break loose between RWBY and JNPR, much to Sun's joy and Neptune's trepidation. Now the food fight begins. Again, I'm not going to say too much for this because I know we all have watched that scene at least twenty times now and we all know what is funny, what is awesome and what is both. I'll only say that I wished that Jaune did more to show off his training with Pyrrha other than a back flip to throw a watermelon, though believe me that was impressive. Also I will admit I loved the little nod to the White Rose fandom with the Pieta pose...though it is a lot less dramatic when Weiss is holding a swordfish and that I hope the Ruby Tornado comes back. Then Glynda comes in to ruin the party though it is impressive how quickly she fixes everything. Maybe that's why the students never get charged when they break anything like courtyards, pillars or ceilings. Then Ozpin comes out of nowhere and repeats some trailer lines foreshadowing that some shit is about to go down. Finally, we see Emerald and Mercury return to the White Fang warehouse. I love the deadpan snarker banter that happens between these two as well as showing some dissention among the ranks. I'm going to say now that Roman could betray Cinder, not exactly go against her but at least leave her, some time this volume or next if he feels that she's just too crazy or fantical with her idea. Basically become some sort of an anti-villian within the series. Speaking of Cinder, damn, Jessica Nigri is still both scary and sexy. Her relationship between Emerald and Mercury is also shown when Emerald tries to hug Cinder, who just keeps walking and doesn't even look at her. This might lead to some arguments or a conflict between the two but I doubt that Emerald will turn against Cinder like I think Roman will. I mean it could happen but I really highly doubt it. Emerald still sees Cinder as the mother figure she probably was to both of them and might still be, we'll have to see. I'm sure there will be some kind of flashback showing how Cinder probably helped the two of them when they were at their low, including training them. There is some threatening/assurance (which I think is one and the same with her all of the time) from Cinder to Roman before she announces moving onto Phase 2 which I'm sure involves some kind of giant mech. I don't know, just a guess though. Finally Emerald shows that she is the master thief around here and the episode ends. You know I hate how despite the fact that this one wass 12 minuets long that it still felt so short. I guess that shows how much I enjoyed that I can't wait for this upcoming Thursday! Just some last notes; the graphics and rigging have impoved and while I never really minded the black people in volume one I have to admit I now understand where people were coming from. Seeing actual people, even if they are pretty generic is really nice and adds a lot to the show. The background also really works as I thought it would when I saw it in the production diary. Well, that's my summary of RWBY Volume Two. I hope you enjoyed it and, if I get a good enough reception, I would love to contiue to do this and add my own two cents to this show we all adore. Thank you very much for reading and please leave a comment. Category:Blog posts